Matter: Liquid vs Gas
Prologue "I wonder how my old friend is doing in that organization he joined, I might go visit him." Aoi Uchiha says sitting on a rock just outside the Land of Fire. Aoi then walks to where the organizations last known camp was, which was further into the Land of Fire. Serteno Hakka was sitting in his office at Horagakure's North end. He was doing some work to complete a trade with Konohagakure. He quickly finishes his work and looks out of his window, thinking "What a nice day." Serteno leaves his desk and walks outside towards the Leaf to have a chat with the Hokage. "Hmm, I may have to stop by the leaf to get some more ninja tools, but, I haven't been there since the Nine-Tails attack, its too many bad memories there. If i'm not for sure, there was a newly established village somewhere in the Land of Fire." Aoi says to himself as he walks along a path that goes to the north of the Land of Fire. Serteno reached the Hokage's office and talked to her for a small bit. She then brought something up, saying that they found information of an Uchiha that was here. Serento was intrigued by this and listened carefully. She wanted him to look for anyone that may even have the slightest chance of an Uchiha. She also had had all the Shinobi of the village to be aware and on the look out as well. With this information Serteno started to walk back to his own village to relay the message. Aoi then see's a sign that points to where Konoha was, so he follows the path and gets to the out skirts of the village. For percussion, Aoi stays alert because he didn't know much about the village. Serteno made it to Hora and told the North's Shinobi the news. He then sends one Shinobi to the other three sections about the news as well. He thinks to himself, "I won't let the village go through another tragic experience." He then gets Kunai's and Shuriken's as well as a team of two other Shinobi and the best Medical-nin in the north section. Aoi walks and gets closer to the gate, but still alert about the things around him. He gets to the gate and notices guards at the gate, so he says, "Hi, I am a ninja from Kirigakure, I was wondering if I could get some ninja tools from here." Aoi asks. Serteno walked back in with his three Shinobi. The Medical one told Serteno that he didn't feel any strange chakra as they walked into Konoha. He looked around and saw a ninja talking to a friendly Konoha ninja but, he didn't think much of it and kept walking further into the village. The guard tells him to go to the store and by some, so thats what he does. Aoi goes into the village and into the store, he notices a team of ninja running around but doesn't worry about it. He buys 30 shuriken and kunai and then starts to leave the village. As they were in the village Serteno saw the ninja again walk ahead of me. He then asked quietly, "Is he from our village?" The shinobi's told him no, that they didn't see a head band any where. "Check him." he told the three shinobi's. One of them goes up to the ninja and stops him, "We like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind." the shinobi told him. "Umm, sure, but I would like to move outside of the village, because i'm not from this village and also I have my friend waiting there for me. We are kind of in a hurry, so you can ask me on the way there." Aoi says nicely. Nobu said as he threw his ciggeret onto the groud and steping on it, "No, we are on gaurd since of a recent attack, we will just ask you them now. First question, what village are you from?" "I am from Kirigakure." Aoi responds in an irritated tone of voice. Nobu looked at him blankly and asked, "Where is your head band?" He then finds his shuriken that he always has chakra in and starts to make it fly , showing the other ninja to get ready. "Sigh." Aoi then takes off, leaving them in the dust, he moved fast because he infused chakra into his feet. He then weaves one hand seals unnoticed, and waits. As Aoi jumped, Nobu instantly threw his Shuriken right at Aoi's chest. As he did, Nobu jumped back to get ready and signaled all of the nearby Shinobi. Since Aoi infused his chakra into his feet, he moved faster than the shuriken, so the Shuriken doesn't even touch him. Then as he runs, he turns around in mid air and uses Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique and shoots it towards the team of ninja. Hiroshi created a dome of earth to block the Fireball. As he did he pulled all of the other ninja through the back end of the dome. Nobu then created a gigantic Firebal, bigger than what Aoi did. Aoi then uses Water Release: Water Formation Pillar to block the fire, while he does that, he weaves one hand seals, then the water technique he used then explodes with more water, the Water Formation Pillar was already enough to douse the flames, now the explosion of water sweeps the team away. As the water got close to them, Hiroshi created a dragon of rock that completly destroyed the sorce of water. As Hiroshi used that, Nobu lifted the team up and flew them away from Aoi, Water then starts to come from Aoi's fingers and turn into a vine. He extents the water vine up to the team of ninja to catch them. Since Nobu still had his Shuriken magnetized, he pulled it in to stab Aoi in the back, without his noticing. Hiroshi, on the other hand, lifted his headband up to activate the Shigan. He also created a beam of lighting that hit the vines. Serteno also created a cloud of knockout gas, aming for Aoi's head. As they were all doing that, two other random shinobi created multiple slashes of wind, aiming for Aoi. Aoi sees the shuriken's shadow in the sun, so he back flips out of the way. He then dashes further away from the leaf, and dodges the techniques. Aoi then runs away into the trees, but he uses Water Release: Water Vine Technique and places the vines on the trees as trip wires. As Aoi runs away, Serteno stops his bodyguards. "If he wants to run, let him." telling them. They then stand there, seeing if he would come back. Aoi stops and turns reveling his Sharingan while smirking, he then runs off.